


A Spoonful of Sweetness

by thecrownofclowns



Series: Three's Not A Crowd At All [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrownofclowns/pseuds/thecrownofclowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine and Kuroko have to hang out while Kagami is in quarantine with the flu</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Spoonful of Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> Aomine/Kuroko/Kagami though this focuses primarily on the relationship between Aomine and Kuroko
> 
> a/n: this is the fourth installment in this college au aokagakuro I've written for

Kuroko looked between the thermometer and the hand he had on Kagami’s forehead. Kagami was staring back at him with a really pitiful look on his face. It was obvious that he wasn’t feeling good. Not to mention he was about as pale as Kuroko.

"You’re burning up," Kuroko said. Kagami frowned and pulled the covers up to his chin.

"Everything hurts," he said, his voice scratchy from all the coughing. Kuroko ruffled his hair a bit before he got off the bed.

"I’ll make you some soup." Kuroko turned around to leave and saw Aomine standing in the doorway with his Boston Celtics jersey covering his nose and mouth.

"It smells like death in here," Aomine said behind his makeshift mask. Kuroko frowned and Kagami turned to glare at him.

"Out," Kuroko ordered Aomine as he passed, closing the door behind him. "The last thing I want to do is take care of both of you, so don’t go getting sick on me."

"I get it. Stay out of the bedroom." Aomine dropped the mask from around his face. "Does that mean we’re sleeping out here tonight?" Kuroko seemed to consider whether it was safe enough for them to sleep in the bedroom tonight. He nodded.

"Yeah, Kagami is pretty sick so we better sleep in the living room." Aomine smirked.

"Oooh, Tetsu and Daiki slumber party. Been a while since we had one of those." Kuroko shook his head and went to make Kagami’s soup. Aomine followed behind him and Kuroko knew exactly what Aomine wanted. For someone who liked to pretend to be cool, Aomine was actually really helpless.

"What do you want?" Kuroko said, turning the stove on while he began filling a pot with water.

"Just make me whatever you’re making him," Aomine said, smiling as he slid his fingers gently across Kuroko’s back on his way to the fridge. Kuroko smiled and shook his head. He continued working while Aomine flipped through some sports magazine at the counter, beer in hand. When the food was finally ready, Kuroko fixed Kagami a bowl and took it to him.

He was a little surprised to find Kagami asleep, completely curled up into a ball, as he breathed through a stuffy nose. Kuroko smiled and shut the door, returning to the kitchen to place the bowl in the fridge.

"Taiga’s really sick, huh?" Aomine asked, stopping to talk to Kuroko around the food in his mouth.

"Yeah he’s running a pretty high fever, but he’s asleep right now so I’ll check on him again in an hour or so." Aomine took another spoonful of food before pushing the empty bowl away from him. 

"Want me to go get the spare bed from the closet?"

"Yeah, we might as well set up for our Tetsu-Daiki slumber party," Kuroko said with his best Aomine imitation. Aomine smiled and Kuroko gave a small laugh. Aomine backed away from the counter to come over to Kuroko, place a kiss to his forehead, before disappearing down the hall. Classic Aomine. He didn’t make a big deal out of romantic gestures. He just did them, as easily as breathing. Or dunking, an analogy Aomine himself would probably like better.

-

Kuroko sat back down on the spare mattress that they had laid out in the living room after pushing the table and sofa to the far wall. Kagami had begun coughing pretty bad a few minutes ago and Kuroko had gone to check on him, only to find him still asleep.

"I wish I could do more," Kuroko admitted, lying down next to Aomine. Aomine said nothing for a while before he turned towards Kuroko and placed a rough hand against his cheek. Kuroko looked up at him curiously.

"Back then, in high school, it used to drive me mad to see the two of you together. I’d never really been jealous of anyone, anything, before then. He’d smile at you or you guys would embrace and I wanted to pull my hair out."

"I’m sure," Kuroko said with a small smile, "that I don’t have to remind you that you were partially to blame for that. If you hadn’t left me back then, I never would have gotten to be with Kagami. I’d have probably followed you to Touo. I’d have followed you pretty much anywhere. Even if I couldn’t make it myself." They just looked at each other for a while before Aomine ran his other hand through Kuroko’s hair.

"You’re doing all you can for Kagami and he knows that. He knows that you’d never give up on him. Whether he has the flu, a broken ankle, or wounded pride, he can count on you to stand beside him. That is what made me so jealous."

"You must be some worried, Aomine, because I don’t remember ever hearing you talk so sappily." Kuroko smiled wide and Aomine smirked.

"You’re right. All this alone time and I’m not fucking your brains out. How insane." Kuroko ran the pads of his fingers over Aomine’s lips.

"There’s my Aomine," he said before leaning over to kiss Aomine, his hands slipped around Aomine’s shoulders and neck. Aomine grabbed Kuroko’s face with both of his hands, forcing Kuroko to lay flat while Aomine sat up to straddle him. They continued kissing and Kuroko let his fingers glide, with a gossamer touch, down Aomine’s torso.

He was just about to push his fingers up Aomine’s shirt when they both heard a deep hacking cough come from the bedroom. Aomine sat up and rolled his eyes. Kuroko smiled and pushed Aomine off of him before he got up to check on Kagami again.

Aomine put his pillow over his head. This was going to be long night.

-

And sure enough, when the clock struck 2 am, neither of them were asleep. It wasn’t Kagami’s fault, but his coughing fits were keeping both Kuroko and Aomine from sleeping, despite their being in the living room. Aomine growled and covered his ears. Kuroko turned over, wrapping his arms around Aomine and hugging his back.

“Hey, Tetsu?”

“Yeah.”

“Can you please do something?” Aomine asked, his voice ragged from sleep deprivation. Kuroko smirked.

“What exactly do you expect me to do?” Aomine turned around in Kuroko’s arms.

“Could you sing? Like you used to do, when we were at Teiko?” Kuroko blushed, embarrassed that Aomine still remembered that. That was creeping up on almost five years ago and Kuroko had hardly remembered it himself. In the period between Kuroko confessing his feelings for Aomine and when Aomine left him behind, Kuroko had sung to Aomine while they’d hung out at Aomine’s house. It wasn’t something that he did often. Only once or twice, while Aomine had laid with his eyes closed on the floor and Kuroko did homework. One of those times had been when Aomine had kissed him for the first time.

“You remember that?” Kuroko asked. Aomine looked confused.

“Of course I do. Those are some of the only memories I cherish from my middle school years.” Kuroko pulled Aomine close to which Aomine complained about Kuroko acting weird. In fact, Aomine was the weird one. He was the one who said cheesy romantic things so easily like they were no big deal.

“You’re so stupid,” Kuroko mumbled.

“What? Hey, I didn’t do anything.” Aomine scratched the back of his head in confusion before laying his arm over Kuroko’s back. “Fine, you don’t have to sing if you don’t want to.”

But it was already too late. Kuroko was already humming a few random bars. Aomine smirked and closed his eyes. Once Kuroko finally picked up on a tune he was comfortable with he started singing, lowly, his voice trying to compensate for lack of music. 

Aomine was never going to admit how many times during high school he had imagined falling asleep to Kuroko’s singing. It had only gotten so much worse when he’d seen Kuroko again during the Inter-High during their first year. Even now that he was with Kuroko, and Kagami, he still imagined it. Because he could never ask when Kagami was there. He didn’t know if Kagami knew that Kuroko could sing, but it felt, to Aomine, like it was just something between he and Kuroko.

He didn’t like the idea of sharing Kuroko’s voice.

Kuroko had his eyes closed and he just kept singing into the intimate space between he and Aomine. Even when he finally opened his eyes to see Aomine’s face relaxed in sleep, he still kept singing, though this time he was smiling too.

-

Kagami, despite his congestion, got up in the middle of the night to go get water from the kitchen. On his way back he saw Aomine, his head on Kuroko’s chest, and Kuroko, his arms crossed over Aomine’s back, and Kagami couldn’t help but smile with fondness and a bit of jealousy.

There was something between Kuroko and Aomine that he’d never be a part of, something that had blossomed during their Teiko days. And while that saddened Kagami, it also filled him with warmth that he was able to be with them now, in a very odd yet beautiful thing.

Kagami felt his nose itch and he rushed from the room to avoid waking up his boyfriends. He was also jealous that neither of them were sneezing their heads off. Tomorrow he would just have to monopolize them both and take advantage of the sick angle. He couldn’t imagine either of them turning down spending time together.


End file.
